Unseen Fireworks
by Mill-Milloz
Summary: Frey accepts Vishnal's offer to see the fireworks together, meeting the young butler atop the lighthouse to hear what he has to say. A short FreyxVishnal fic.


**A/N: Alright, so I've done a few Lest fics and decided to write a quick fic for Fey. This one is a little bit shorter than my others but I'm happy with it and I hope all of you will enjoy as well! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Facroty 4, only a copy of the game. **

* * *

><p>Although her memories were a few hours old they burned hot in the young woman's thoughts. Frey stood patiently against the railing of the lighthouse overlooking Selphia as the day's events played themselves again and again. It was the night of the firework festival; in only a few more minutes the beautiful lights would fill the night sky to celebrate the end of one year and the beginning of another. "Vishnal.." She spoke to herself in a almost silenced voice. Images of the silverblue-haired young man filled the light-green haired girl's imagination; enough so that she failed to notice the sound of a door opening behind her.

Earlier that day when the sun was still just mid-way across the sky the young butler had approached his princess and asked for a moment of her time. Leading the young woman out to the castle courtyard he took her hand with determination and asked "Princess, will you allow me to join you tonight at the festival? If your answer is yes please wait for me in the lighthouse tonight at midnight." He then retreated swiftly into the castle and Frey had not seen him since.

It had now been just under a year since Frey found herself in this small town called Selphia. Waking with no memory of her previous life she relied not only on Venti but all the townsfolk as well to guide her down the path she had chosen; Vishnal included. With the silver-blue haired butler watching her back Frey had ventured into a magical forest, some mysterious ruins, and even a haunted mansion in order to eradicate any threat as well as save those being held as beasts. No matter what the world mustered up to throw at Frey her companion would keep her safe; often taking hits himself to defend her.

It was strange to her. Why would anyone put so much burden onto their own shoulders for someone they had just recently met? Had Mr. Valkonen given Vishnal orders to protect her as the princess? That must be it, after all to the people of Selphia Frey would one day become their Queen. Sent from the capital to watch over and protect them,of course they would want to protect her as well. "But... I'm not a princess.. I'm just a stranger with no memory of what I used to be.."

"What was that Princess?" The voice from behind startled Frey, causing her to spin around and take up a defensive position as she would out in the wilderness. for a moment her heart rate increased and her sloppy posture became rigid. It only lasted a second however as the young woman quickly identified the threat as none other than the man whom had been occupying her thoughts. "Ah- Vishnal." She spoke softly; relaxing into a more appropriate position using the railing as support at her lower back. "How long have you been there behind me? What did you hear?" Towards the end of the phrase Frey's words became stressed with worry that the young butler may have heard something he shouldn't have.

Vishnal smiled politely as he usually did, hands clasped behind his back and standing at full height which only slightly reached above Frey's own height. "I have been here for mere moments princess" He spoke with a smooth voice that eased the worry out of the young woman's muscles. He continued, "I assure you that I did not hear anything other than 'I'm just a stranger with no memory of what I used to be.'" This caused a slight frown to creep into Frey's lips which in turn reflected itself on the butler. "Princess I did not mean to upset you," He spoke hastily, trying to fix the frown he had created. "I apologize. But I must ask that you do not take all this stress onto yourself as you are no longer a stranger here. We can and will support you."

Frey looked the young man over, he was wearing a elegant dress coat over a plain white button up shirt and red tie. His pants matched the coat, with rather fancy brown boots covering them up to just below his knees. His hair flowed freely down before his left shoulder as it always seemed to. The young butler always seemed dressed up, but tonight more so than usual as he held an air of royalty around him. Frey couldn't help but giggle, he looked ridiculous. "Haha, Vishnal why are you so dressed up? Pfft-" Her laughter broke the tense mood and almost within the second Vishnal's composure broke, cracking into the usual worked up young man that he was. The butler unclasped his hands from behind his back and brought them up to his face in an attempt to hide his shame but Frey couldn't help find it simply adorable.

"I-I uhm." The silver-blue haired boy stuttered as he spoke, finally managing to say "I just wanted to- to look good tonight." Through the fingers covering his face Frey thought she could spot a slight blush on the butler's cheeks but waved the thought. Getting more and more embarrassed Vishnal sunk back to the wall of the lighthouse in an attempt to try and hide. His words suddenly hit the light-green haired girl and she began to realize that maybe Vishnal had not called here out here tonight as simply friends. "I'm sorry!" He shouted sinking further against the wall.

Frey's heart sunk; realizing that her words may have hurt the young man she took a step forward and reached out to touch his arm. "No Vishnal, it's okay! You look truly handsome!" Her previous sense of amusement had been lost and the light-green haired girl now looked at the butler in a new eye. The dress jacket truly fit his form well under the moonlight and she could tell how much effort Vishnal had put into his appearance. "Hey, are you trying to.. impress me?" Thinking back Frey realized that it wasn't the first time; the butler would often attempt to take on large monsters by himself but maybe it wasn't simple stupidity; maybe he was just trying to show his abilities off to his princess.

Vishnal very slowly retreated his hands from his face, revealing flushed cheeks and light purple eyes which he forced forward too meet Frey's own. Through his embarrassment the young butler in training attempted to keep his composure while stating "Y-Yes I suppose you could say that princess. I just- You are always looking so beautiful, therefore for our date I wished only to attempt reciprocate that as a man." Even though Vishnal was visibly uncomfortable and almost shaking it was now Frey's turn to get flustered.

The young woman's cheeks flashed to a deep red as she felt her face heat up; suddenly forgetting her proximity to objets around her she slumped against the railing and had no idea how to respond. The usually goofy and awkward butler had taken her breath away; even confessing that he believed their meeting to be a date, which meant... "Vishnal do you.. Like me?" Frey's eyes fixated themselves on the brick floor which the two stood on. She could not find the strength or courage to look up and do awaited her partner's response.

His response was not what she expected, the butler did not respond with a simple yes or a no; nor did he cower away and avoid the question. After a moment of silence Frey watched as Vishnal took a few steps towards her and reached out; his hand slid under her chin to coax it up and purple met turquoise. The two simply looked a each other for a moment, if not for her fixation on Vishnal's eyes Frey may have noticed that his legs shook along with the arm at his side. "My Princess, you are only woman whom I look at. You are the one I wish most to protect and the one person that I would lay my own life on the line in such a way that you may continue living."

If not for the way Vishnal spoke Frey may have thought that he was simply joking around; but he stood firm and spoke from his heart. The blush on her cheeks grew warmer as the princess' legs went slightly numb. The man before her truly meant every word he spoke; and he continued "I would sacrifice my deepest dreams, were it to aid you in your quest to save the people of Selphia. I would lay down my studies to take up the sword and become your knight. I would lay down my scrolls and pick up a shield to defend you from the mightiest of dangers." Though he spoke confidently Frey picked up on the slight shake in her butler's legs and knew that she could never ask he leave his path of life behind.

Deciding to cut in Frey found her own voice to recite "Vishnal you know that I would never ask you to step down from becoming a butler." She raised a hand to the young man's right cheek as his own dropped from her chin. The air of confidence that Vishnal upheld had begun to shake revealing the scared young man that dwelt beneath it. "However if you are truly bent on aiding me I will ask that you become my own personal butler. Serve no other and answer to only my voice." Frey felt a little awkward and selfish saying these things yet felt like they would make Vishnal happy.

Surely enough the young man cut in replying "yes princess, I swear that I will serve you as your loyal butler until the moment you no longer need me." The silver-blue haired boy's words were sincere yet they caused Frey to put on a soft frown. Realizing that in truth she did not want Vishnal to be only her butler.

"I have something that I need to tell you." She spoke quietly, moving both hands to fidget with her longer light green hair. Vishnal stood in silence awaiting her comment and soon she continued. "I'm no princess, I've lied to you all. Vishnal I don't deserve to have you care for me the way you do!"

Much to the young woman's surprise Vishnal replied with a simple "I know." At this comment Frey's head snapped up but before she could question Vishnal he continued; adding "Before I came here tonight I went to see Ventuswill. I wished to speak with her about my feelings and to clarify that if by your word I would end my duties as butler to the castle and serve only you." The young butler took a slight pause, letting his words sink in. "That is when Ventuswill told me that you are not a true princess; that Arthur is the true descendant of royalty whom was sent here from the capital. Honestly I didn't believe her at first."

Frey stood in silence, not knowing how to respond. Vishnal knew about her lie and yet still said all those words just minutes ago? Her companion noticed the confusion playing across her face and so went on adding "As I stepped out onto this ledge tonight I heard you speak it yourself; that you are not a princess. However I don't care anymore! I do not care weather you hail from a line of royalty or not, you are still the most amazing woman I have ever met!"

Vishnal's sudden raise in enthusiasm surprised Frey but also caused her to unconsciously smile a bit. It was so like Vishnal, to not even care that he had been lied to and somehow still continue happily on. "Why do you not hate me? How can you still pledge your life to me after knowing that I've lied to everyone?"

It took not even a second before Vishnal gave his response; it was obviously something that he had thought about already. "Because I know there must be a reason! I know that you would not intentionally try and fool everyone, you are too kind-hearted. But most of all.." the young butler reached to hold Frey's hand with his own and leant down so that their eyes sat on the same level. " Frey with all my heart and soul I can't hold beck these feelings any longer; the truth is that I am helplessly in lo-"

BANG!

A massive explosion filled the entire night's air cutting off any words that Vishnal may have spoken. With it appeared an array of beautiful lights in the sky followed by another explosion of it's kind. The fireworks were truly beautiful as they light the night but Frey couldn't focus on them just yet. "Vishnal! what did you just say? I couldn't hear you over the firewor-"

BANG!

Another explosion cut off Frey's words but Vishnal knew what she meant to say. The butler leaned in closer, the two of their faces now only inches apart as he repeated himself. "Princess, I am helplessly-" Another firework exploded up above but Frey still heard her partner's words. " In love with you."

The constant explosion of light lit up Vishnal's face pretty well, his cheeks a light pink yet he held his composure. Frey could not say the same, he heart beating faster than she had felt before and her cheeks feeling as if they had been set aflame. "O-One more time" She whispered, wanting to hear his words again and again.

Vishnal leaned in even closer, moving one of his hands up to Frey's cheek but keeping the other intertwined with her own. She could feel his warm breath on her lips as her butler whispered once more "Frey, I currently do and always will love you."

The fireworks continued into the night, hiding the pair from the rest of the townsfolk. Everybody in Selphia enjoyed the beautiful light exhibit which celebrated the new year except maybe Frey and her young butler who couldn't separate from each other even for a moment to look up into the sky until well after the fireworks had finished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there ya go, short and sweet. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think with a quick review? Thanks!**

**~mill-milloz out!**


End file.
